Mein Kleiner Bruder
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: The story of sex, cheating, Italians and brothers. (WARNING: A lot of German is used in the dialogue. If you don't have at least a basic knowledge of German or Google Translate by your side, you may not understand. I'm still learning, so correct my German if you're fluent, bitte!) Rated M for pornography and language.) (OC in few chapters: Vatican City [Father Vatican])
1. Out, Out, Damn Italian! (Lemon)

_Alone in my room_

_I'll write it today, too_

_An awesome memorial for me_

_Motto! Motto!_

_Hey, little bird chirp for my sake_

_It will heal me_

_Niyo Niyo!_

Prussia was in the middle of singing and playing Mein Gott on his guitar when the doorbell rang. He sighed, setting his guitar down and standing, careful not to step on the foot stand he always used. He gave Gilbird a quick kiss on the head before walking down the stairs.

He walked over to the door, opening it. There stood Italy, smiling happily and childishly like he always did. "Hey. West isn't here, so-"

He was cut off. "Well, it's not Doistu I'm here for."

"Hm?" Prussia looked at Italy's round amber eyes. Italy seemed so blissful, truly and genuinely blissful. He always seemed cheery, in fact. It was a wonder how that boy could always seem so excited and peppy even when he's seen what true hell is. He was bullied, pushed around, he lived with Germany during World War II, experienced Japan surrendering...experienced Japan being bombed.

"Yes, I'm-a here to see you!" His curl bounced in the gentle wind.

"What for?" Prussia tilted his head in slight confusion, as if he were a dog or something. This was one trait that Germany and Prussia shared; whenever they were confused, they tilted their head to the side.

Suddenly, Italy pinned Prussia to the wall, his voice low and breathy. Italy's amber eyes had a certain lust and...desperation was it? "So I hear you're into being-a dominated. Those books...those porn-a books... You only gave Doistu those so you could help-a him realize that sex isn't all-a that bad. Those books were originally yours, si?"

Prussia found himself blushing. Warriors don't blush! They may start trembling, but warriors never blush. Prussia was too awesome for blushing, there was no way! "I-Italy..." That was all he could muster. Embarrassment filled his body and his legs and knees felt like pudding and like his bones had turned into cream.

"I'm-a right, aren't I?" His voice was demanding. "Answer me, Prussia."

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Scheiße...He's actually going to have sex with me. For real? Italy? I always thought he was just an innocent little virgin._

"Yes...that's right." D'oh! The Awesome Prussia doesn't say stuff like that! He doesn't submit to people!

"When will Doistu get home?" Italy reached under Prussia's shirt, squeezing at a hardened nipple roughly, causing Gilbird to fly off of Prussia's shoulder to give the two privacy.

"Mmph...Ah, Italy..." Prussia couldn't really speak. He loved how it hurt. "Ahn...more... Mm!"

"When will he get home?" Italy squeezed harder. His voice was practically a growl. "Speak, or we won't have sex."

"In...In an hour or so!" Prussia spat out quickly. "He'll be home in an hour or so! He's at...ahn! A meeting!"

"Perfect. Plenty of time." Italy pushed Prussia against the stairs, removing his blue tie and tying Prussia's tremulous hands to the railing.

"Italy..." Prussia's voice was shy and shaky. His ruby red eyes met Italy's amber ones. Prussia was trembling like a bird who had just seen a hawk.

Italy pulled Prussia's pants down, along with his underwear roughly. Cold air hit Prussia's hot erection, causing Prussia to let out a slight whimper with the odd feeling. Despite the cold, Prussia felt himself growing harder. "Italy! I need you so badly..."

"Tsk tsk...Patience is a virtue, use it as you can. Seldom found in woman, never found in Gilbert Beilschmidt." Italy grinned, unbuttoning Prussia's shirt and rubbing at Prussia's nipple. Prussia's body was extremely pale and he was very thin. You could see the outline of his ribs, and he looked like one of the living corpses that Italy had seen in Germany's old photo album with pictures of concentration camps, piles of dead bodies and breeding graphs.

"You're so thin, Gilbert." Italy kissed at Prussia's forehead sweetly. "It...doesn't look healthy."

"I'm fine...ahn...I fell ill in the 1940s and I've never really wanted to eat after it. Every time...mmph...I put a piece of food in my mouth, I feel like gagging." He was trying to talk seriously, but he was enjoying how Italy's fingers rubbed at his nipples and how Italy's shirt rubbed against Prussia's erection. It was so hard to have a serious conversation! Awesome people n ever stammer or are at a loss of words!

"Well-a, then I'll just have to force you to eat later. You need to be eating Prussia. It'll-a make you stronger." Italy's voice was stern, but his eyes were adorable. He bit and nibbled at Prussia's pale white neck, licking and kissing each mark apologetically.

"Ahn...I'll have to wear turtlenecks...or people will ask who...gave me the hickeys..." Prussia wanted to touch Italy's body, but Italy had tied Prussia's hands very tightly against the railing. "Ah...you're amazing..."

Italy's hands gripped at Prussia's body tightly, nibbling and toying with skin, licking and kissing every piece of untouched virgin skin, biting and licking at a nipple ever once in a while. "Italy! Please, I need! Ah! Touch me more!" Prussia's voice was loud and sudden, begging and needy. His eyesight had gone blurry with lust. He was sick of Italy's teasing, it was going on for too long.

Italy slapped at Prussia's thigh sharply, causing Prussia to shut up. "Shh! Patience!" Italy's voice was aggressive, yet so turned on and sexy.

Prussia moaned loudly when he felt Italy's erection through his pants rub at Prussia's. "Italy! Fuck me! Please!"

Italy slapped him again. "Beg! Beg harder!" He removed his shirt, then his pants. There was a large tent formed in his boxers.

"Please! Feliciano! Please! Fuck me right now! I don't even care about lubricant, I need sex! I need you!" Prussia wanted to grip at Italy's hair, or to grope at Italy's small and tanned body, or to just pin Italy down and fuck him right then and right there.

Italy smiled, satisfied. He dug in his pants for lubricant. Although Prussia had said that he didn't care about lube, Italy refused to have sex with out it. He didn't want it to hurt for Prussia or for himself, for that matter. Italy coated his fingers with the watermelon lubricant, spreading Prussia's legs far. Suddenly, a finger was slammed in.

Prussia let out a cry of pleasure. "Yah! Italy! Ach!" He tried to break his hands free to touch Italy's petite and agile body, but Italy had tied his hands very tightly.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Italy's brown eyes were wide with concern and compassion.

"More! I need more!"

Italy's fingers twisted torturously, rubbing in all the right places and moving slowly in and back out. Another finger squirmed in suddenly and forcefully.

"Please go quickly! Please! Faster! Rougher! Ach!" He begged, humping up, grinding his hip's against Italy's and moaning loudly. "Nyyyagh! Italy! F-Feliciano!"

Italy chuckled seductively. "You're very loud, hm?" He slammed another finger in, moving in and out quickly.

Suddenly, Prussia's voice got caught in his throat. After a delay, he finally was able to cry out with pleasure. "Ahn! Right there! F-F-Feli...!"

"Oh, did I find-a your prostate?" Italy giggled like a child, but he wasn't innocent at all. He rubbed at that area quickly.

Prussia's eyes shot open. "Ah! N-No, if you rub there~!" He gasped for air, barely able to speak. "If you rub there, then...then I'll come!" Prussia humped up, gulping and gasping as Italy rubbed quickly, moving his fingers in and out. Prussia shouted, spilling sticky warm semen onto his abdomen. "Italy! Fuck, Italy! Nyyyagh~!"

Prussia gasped and gulped for air, staring up at Italy. Italy grinned, leaning down and licking the mess off of Prussia's stomach. Once Italy was finished, he looked up at Prussia. "Since you've been such a good and obedient boy, I'll untie you." Italy reached up, untying Prussia's wrists. "For now." Italy grinned, suddenly picking Prussia up.

_Jesus, who knew that this dude was so strong? Like, I get that I'm pretty thin, but seriously? He lifted me like I was an empty cardboard box! Damn! Ah, look at him, he looks so hot when he's so turned on like that. He looks desperate. Italy's concentrating. What is he concentrating on exactly? What's he going to do ne- _

Prussia's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Italy had carried him upstairs to Prussia's bedroom, then had handcuffed Prussia to the bed. The handcuffs were cold on Prussia's warm body.

"Alright, if you ever want-a to get out of the situation, you knock twice on the headboard, okay?"

"Alright. You're used to doing this sort of thing with Germany, aren't you?" Prussia grinned.

"Well-a...not to this extent. When I top, we use safe words-a, just because of his-a fear of sex." Italy smiled softly. Before Prussia could respond, he had a ball gag in his mouth and he was being blindfolded. No wonder the safe-symbol was a knock instead of a word.

Italy grinned, gently caressing Prussia's cheek. A few seconds later, Prussia heard a bottle being opened and more gel being squirted out onto Italy's hand. Then, he heard a few slapping sounds. Italy was lubricating himself, and got a bit carried away. He was touch-hungry, it was obvious. Italy's soft grunts only turned Prussia on more. "Nn...Ahn! Mmph...Si..."

Italy kissed Prussia's cheek, then slowly slipped his erection into Prussia. Prussia grunted, but then moaned lecherously. "Nmm...Mmph! Mmnn!" Prussia was squirming and moaning into the gag.

"You're so loud-a, darling." Italy chuckled, suddenly slamming into Prussia.

"Mmnh! Ymm!" Prussia's voice was practically a growl, and it was clearly that he was trying his best to cry out German words.

Italy grinned. "Prussia...are you by any chance a masochist?"

"Mmm! Mhm! Ymm!" Prussia nodded immediately once asked this question. Normally he wouldn't so openly admit this, but Italy wasn't moving his hips and he was desperate to be touched.

"Aw, look how you're begging like that. Isn't that so cute?" Italy giggled, then bit one of Prussia's nipples with extreme force.

"Mm! Mmph! Ymm!" Prussia arched his back, his voice nearly a shriek. He tried to shout "Feliciano," but the gag didn't allow him.

Italy snickered, and his voice was kind of evil. "Gilbert, you're so submissive for me."

Italy suddenly slammed in again, causing Prussia to shriek. "You'll make the neighbors wonder, Gilbert."

Italy slammed in again, and again, until they had a very fast rhythm. "Ah...Gil...bert..." Italy groaned.

Prussia loved hearing his human name, and he thrust upwards into Italy, crying out with pleasure. He desperately wanted to tell Italy that he wanted to be touched more. "Mmm! Nn! Ammph!"

"Gil, I can't understand a word-a you're saying." Italy giggled evilly, then gave Prussia slap on the face.

Prussia moaned with pleasure. Suddenly, Italy pulled out, causing Prussia to whine like a puppy.

"Oh, I have just-a the thing! I totally forgot-a about it until-a now!" Italy got off the bed, and Prussia could hear that he was rummaging through his clothing to find something in his pockets.

Prussia was whining and squirming and gasping for air. He tried to make a lot of sound to tell Italy that he _needed_ him and could not take much longer.

_Mein Gott, what is taking him so long?! I can't take any longer! I would yell at him if I could!_

"Mmn! Nnm! Mmph!" Prussia squirmed more, practically thrashing.

"Just-a be patient! Dios, Gilbert!" Italy sighed. "You know the safe-a signal, if you need-a to use it, do so."

"Nmm..." Prussia grunted calmly, telling Italy that he was alright, just impatient.

Finally, Italy returned, instantly straddling Prussia. "Sorry I took-a some time-a. I haven't used these-a since fratello and I become one country."

"Mm?" Prussia cocked his head like a dog.

"Fratello and I...had some interesting adventures, shall I say?" Italy giggled. "Well, that beside the point."

Prussia heard a bottle being opened, and his curiosity only strengthened. "Nm?" Suddenly, Prussia felt a cold gel on his nipples, and it got colder and colder and colder. It was the unusual icy hot feeling. "Nm!" Prussia instantly reacted.

"Do you like-a it? It'll get-a painful soon. The packaging says that it 'feels like needles,' and trust-a me, it does." Italy giggled.

"Mmn! Nm! Amph!" Prussia growled with pleasure as the pain began to set in.

"I also have another present for-a you." Italy giggled. He put more of the tingling lubricant onto his fingers. It was vanilla-mint flavored, and felt cool on Italy's hands. Italy gently rubbed Prussia's shaft, causing Prussia to growl loudly.

"Mmmph! Nnamph!" Prussia sucked in more air as Italy rubbed the lubricant onto all of Prussia's genitals, causing Prussia to arch his back above the bed. Prussia was trembling underneath Italy's loving, yet rough touch.

"You're-a so adorable." Prussia suddenly noticed that Italy's breath was right above his now extremely sensitive erection.

"Nn..." Prussia grunted as he felt Italy kiss the tip of his erection. Suddenly, there was a tongue licking and slurping and...sucking. "Mnnn Gnnnt!" That was Prussia pathetic attempt of saying his well known catch phrase, "Mein Gott."

Italy laughed into Prussia's erection, suddenly wrapping his lips around it, swirling his tongue and sucking with all his might. He began bobbing and scraping and biting, humming into the warm erection.

"Mnnn Gnnnt, Mnnn Gnnnt, Mnnn Gnnnt!" Prussia growled even louder. "Nnngh! Mmph! Ammph! Nnnmmm! Nnaaammm!"

Italy mouth suddenly filled with Prussia's semen. Italy swallowed and comfortingly rubbed Prussia's thigh until Prussia was flaccid and panting.

Italy grinned, pulling away. Suddenly, Prussia could see as Italy removed the blindfold. Prussia sighed, thinking that they were done and he could finally go to bed. However, Italy had other plans. Italy removed Prussia's ball gag, grinning. "I want-a you to see me when I use the whip."

"The whip?" Prussia looked down, noticing the whip in Italy's hand. "Italy..."

"Oh no, we're not-a done, Gilbert."

"But...West might be here soon..."

"One more-a round, Prussia. I still haven't come yet-a."

"F-Fine..." Prussia rolled his eyes. It's not like he had much of a choice, his hands were tied to the bed, after all. "Just...be quick about it."

"Alright-a." Italy grinned. "How rough-a would you like it?"

Prussia grinned. "You're acting like you don't know me."

Before they knew it, Italy was whipping Prussia, leaving red licks all down Prussia's pale chest. Italy was thrusting into Prussia, and they had a very fast rhythm. Every time Italy would thrust in, he would whip Prussia.

"Nnngh! Ach, Italien! Feli...ciano! Feliciano! Ja, ja! Ich liebe es wie du mich berührst! Mmph! Ah, ja!" Prussia was extremely loud, his back was arched and his cheeks were flushed.

"I don't understand a word-a of what you're-a saying but-a...but-a...I think I like it." Italy chuckled, kissing Prussia passionately. "Nn...Gilbert."

"Italy...touch me...more...bitte! Mehr, mehr!" Prussia was desperate now. The tingling lubricant had made him extremely sensitive, but Italy in him alone was nowhere close to enough.

Italy giggled, taking Prussia's erection into his hand and pumping him. "Ahm! Nnnah! Jaaaa~!" Prussia thrusted more and more.

"Ah...Nah...Gilbert-a...Gilbert-a!" Italy buried his head into Prussia's shoulder. Within a matter of seconds, the two of them were coming.

"Italien! Feliciano~! Mmmmagh! Mein Gott~!"

"Ah...Mio Dio! Ah, nyah! Gilbert~! Mmph, Gilbert!"

The two just stared at each other, gasping and panting. Italy gently pulled out, then fell by Prussia's side.

Italy suddenly gasped. "Was that-a the garage door?"

Prussia sat up instantly, but cringed in pain. "Augh, mein Gott!"

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck, you're rough! Ach, that doesn't matter get dressed!"

Italy panickedly pulled his clothing on in a matter of seconds. Prussia pulled his pants on, not bothering to button his shirt. Germany saw Prussia half-naked constantly, it was the usual thing. "L-Leave out the window! Take all the toys and the lube with you!"

"Of course!" Italy hurriedly grabbed everything, opening the window, staring down.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!"

"It's a two story drop, Gilbert."

"Do I look like I care?!"

Italy sighed. "Fine-a, just...keep-a your voice down or Ludwig will hear us."

"Just go!"

"Alright-a!" Italy sighed, staring down at the ground. He made a silent and quick prayer, before beginning the climb down. As soon as Italy was on the ground, Prussia slammed the window shut.

Prussia looked down at his chest, realizing all the bite marks and whip marks that Italy had left on him. Then, the guilt started to set in. Prussia buttoned his shirt, lying on his bed.

_I just had sex...with Italy! Sure it was fun but... Italy started it! What kind of man is my bruder dating? Certainly not a loyal man, or the type of person that mein kleiner Bruder is meant to have! _

Prussia had tears in his eyes. What had he done? What had he done?!

_Mein Bruder's partner! That's no type of man for mein Bruder. I'm awful. How could I do such a thing? ...Am I crying? Nein, warriors don't cry! Awesome people don't cry! But... Mein Gott, I'm not awesome! I'm not awesome at all! Oh, I feared the day that I would become totally unawesome._

Prussia heard Germany walking up the stairs.

_ Nein, nein, nein! Gott...I have to tell him, I have to tell him!_

"Ich bin zu Hause!" Germany called to Prussia.

Prussia sighed. "Bruder? Kleiner Bruder? Kleiner Bruder, herkommen!"

"Ja, Bruder?" Prussia could hear Germany's footsteps, and although he told Germany to come, Prussia shook with what he knew he would have to tell Germany.

Soon, Germany stood in the doorway. "Ja, Bruder?"

"Bruder...Ich...Bruder, I have to tell you something. Italy came inside and...and I told him that you weren't here, of course and..."

"Is Italy okay? Vhat happened to Italy?" Germany instantly panicked.

"Nein, Italy's okay, just listen to what I'm saying! So I told him that you weren't here and then...then he pinned me to the wall, West! He...He started coming onto me and kissing me and licking me!"

"He sexually harassed you?" Germany's eyes got wide.

_Gott, he's so naive. Ach, I'm so unawesome!_

"Nein, he didn't because...Bruder, I slept with your boyfriend."


	2. I Wouldn't Lie To You

"What did you do with Italy!?" Germany said, as if not properly hearing Prussia.

"I'm so sorry, Bruder. You didn't deserve what I did. That was so unawesome of me and..." It was rare for Prussia to admit his faults, so when he did you know that he was really guilty. "Entschuldigung, Bruder."

Germany stared at Prussia. "How could...How could Italy do something like that? Vhy vould he do something like that...?" Germany had tears in his eyes. Prussia walked closer to Germany, holding him in his arms. Germany pushed his head into his older brother's shoulder, crying.

"Shh...you're okay, Bruder. Du bist in Ordnung, Ludwig." Prussia comfortingly rubbed Ludwig's back gently.

Prussia knew that he had to rectify this somehow. So the next day, Prussia went to Italy's house. It was cold out, and Prussia wore a black trench coat and a red plaid scarf. "Italy, open up! Italy, open up! Italy, Italy!" He didn't get a response, so he continued to pound furiously. "Italy! Open the fuck up! Soeben!"

The door opened. "What? Dios, it's five in the morning! What do you want? ...Hey, why are you getting closer? Why are you holding a baseball bat-a? Hey-a, what are you doing...? Prussia...?"

When Prussia was done, Italy lay on the ground, bleeding. Prussia hoped he hadn't killed him. He just wanted to show him a goddamn lesson.

Right when Prussia was about to leave, he heard Italy utter a few words. "You...You were in the wrong, too... You didn't stop me..."

Prussia sighed, knowing that Italy was right. "I...I was just testing you... Yeah, that's it." Prussia growled, walking away. Snow began falling as he walked home, holding a baseball bat. It was dreadfully cold, and Prussia could see his breath.

As he walked, he passed a church. He then got an idea: He tossed the baseball bat in a nearby alley, walking into the church.

He hesitantly walked into the sanctuary, sitting down in the pews. Only a few others were there, scattered throughout of the pews, praying. Prussia sighed, gently closing his eyes and whispering to himself.

"I don't know if you exist, but I know that my people used to believe in you." Prussia sighed to himself. "I don't even really know why I'm here. In this church, I mean, not in this world. I guess I wanted to speak to you. Say I'm sorry, I guess. Say sorry for...well...sinning, according to some. I...I had sex with...my brother's partner. I don't even care about the fact that I had sex with a man, because some say that you don't care about homosexuality. You love everybody, right?" Prussia scoffed to himself, feeling silly for being in the church, for actually believing that God might just exist. "Well...I screwed up. Big time. I love my brother, I raised him. I love Ludwig. A lot. And I really screwed up. I...I helped my brother's boyfriend cheat on my brother. That's wrong...in a lot of ways. I screwed up, God. And...I'm not asking for your forgiveness, because I don't expect it. I don't deserve it. I just...I want to rectify this, and...because of bloodlust...I beat up my brother's boyfriend, I hurt him. I'm not saying that he's a good man, because he's totally not, I'm just saying...if what we were all taught as children was correct...violence in never the answer."

Prussia felt hot tears in his eyes slowly run down his cheeks. He reached up to wipe one away. "Look at me, I'm a mess. There's no reason for me to be crying, I screwed up. I just want to help my brother. I love him a lot. He's barely an adult, you know? He's really just a kid. He's seen a whole lot that he really shouldn't have." Prussia ran a hand through his hair. "I wish I could've prevented it, but I didn't. And...I screwed up, oh, I screwed up. So...Just help. Help Ludwig. Amen, I guess." Prussia muttered faintly, putting his face in his hands. Suddenly, he felt a warm and small hand on his shoulder, and he jumped nearly five feet in the air.

"It's alright-a, it's just me." A small man with grey hair stood next to him. He wore a large wooden cross around his neck and a white button-up, white trousers, white shoes and a little white cape-like-thing around his shoulders. He had a small curl on his left side. He had small glasses that framed his gentle and heart-shaped face well.

Prussia did not recognize him.

Holy fucking shit, it's an angel! Wait, can he read my mind? Oh, I shouldn't swear! Is he my guardian angel or something? No, I'm talking crazy! Maybe he's my savior, or like, my mentor. Dammit, why didn't he come sooner, then?

"It's alright, child, I'm Vatican." His voice was incredibly soothing, and his warm hand was still on Prussia's shoulder.

"O-Oh, right. Good morning, Father Vatican." Prussia sighed with relief.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, child?" Prussia nodded in response. The small man sat next to Prussia quietly. "You must be Gilbert." Prussia blushed, wondering how the man knew his name.

"Ludwig has told me a lot about you. I can call you Prussia if you don't like to go by your human name."

"N-Nein, I mean...No, it's alright."

"Are you sure, child?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." The man paused, looking at Prussia tenderly. "You're crying, Gilbert."

Prussia hadn't been called his real name meaningfully and caringly in so long. He felt more tears stream down his face just by how much Vatican seemed to care for him, for people in general.

"I know...I...I made a huge mistake, Father." Prussia was shaking. "I...I hurt Ludwig. I love him...and I did something awful, Father." Prussia didn't know why he was spilling this entire story to some dude he just met, but he continued. "I had sex with Ludwig's boyfriend, Feliciano."

"Child..." The man looked at him pitifully.

"And it's awful of me, because I...I beat up Italy. Sure, he screwed up, too, but not as badly as I." Prussia spoke with random inclines and pauses, like he had just seen a traumatic event.

"Does Ludwig know?"

"I told him...last night, after I had sex with Italy, I told him what had happened. He just...he just cried. I held him close, what else was I supposed to do? I didn't know what to do. I raised him and...and causing pain upon somebody that you raised is...the worst thing you can see." Prussia paused, trying to breathe. "He doesn't know that I beat up Italy." Prussia just cried more. "I don't even know if I believe in God, I just want somebody to help Ludwig and...I didn't know who else to go to."

Vatican set a small hand on top of Prussia's hand. "God will help him. I don't-a know when-a, but God will help-a him."

"It's been about two hundred years...since it seems like any sort of God has helped him. He's been through hell, Father. He's seen more than he should. He's too young for that kind of thing, and...nobody should see what he's seen but... He's been through so much."

"He definitely has been-a." Vatican sighed. "I thought that Feliciano would show him happiness and optimism."

"He's helped him...well, up until last night." Prussia sighed. "I've screwed up. Where did I go wrong in parenting?"

"Don't talk to yourself like that. It's not easy to raise a child. Look, you've raised a great person."

"I taught him to be racist." Prussia said blatantly.

"Every country has been-a racist before, it's a phase we all-a go through, Gilbert." Vatican looked up at Prussia's red eyes. "You didn't mess up in-a parenting, Gilbert. Ludwig is an amazing man-a. Despite what-a he's been through, he's sweet-a. He has great-a potential. He's extremely intelligent." Vatican paused. "Really, I don't know how-a you raised such a man. As you can-a tell, I'm still struggling with Italy and-a Romano."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Gilbert." His voice was so soothing and kind.

"Thank you, Vatican."

* * *

><p><strong>As you probably can definitely tell, Vatican is an OC. I know that nobody likes OCs in writing, really...but I felt like a religious character was needed, and Italy could not be that person. He's probably just going to be in a few chapters, I think. <strong>


	3. Little Hen

Prussia lay on his bed, listening to Beethoven. He didn't feel like singing, he didn't feel like playing the guitar and he didn't feel like sitting up in general. The last thing he wanted was food and he just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't.

_What have I done? Vatican says that Gott forgives me but...is Gott even real? If he is, he sure as Hölle hasn't done much help for me oder mein kleiner Bruder. I mean, if Gott is real, he's a Miststück. Oh, should I really be using such nasty words to be describe Gott? Maybe I shouldn't be._

Germany knocked on the door and his voice sounded broken. "Bruder? I made Peasant's Kartofflen. Do you want some?"

"I don't want to essen."

"Essen ist gut für dich." Germany's soft voice responded.

"Ich haben nicht Hunger." Prussia sighed, turning up his music.

"Fine."

I'm so mean to mein kleiner Bruder.

Prussia sighed, rolling over to his back.

_Maybe I could try to pray. I've tried before but...it's worth a shot, right? If Gott ist real, then he should hear my prayer, right? Maybe if he's forgiving enough...he'll help me und Germany._

Prussia got down on his knees beside his bed, holding his hands together in classic prayer style.

_This is how most people pray, right?_

"Gott…" Prussia whispered. "Gott, just help. I need your help right now. I've sinned terribly and I can't make it right. I don't know how you're supposed to help, but I need you to. Help Germany. Help me." Prussia sighed, tears in his eyes. "Help mein Bruder. A-Amen." Prussia stuttered when saying "amen," purely out of doubt if any sort of higher spirit exists.

Prussia sighed, lying back onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Prussia, France and Spain all sat together. France was reading a dirty magazine and Spain was eating churros while playing Mario Kart. Prussia sat next to France on the couch in Spain's basement, and Spain sat on the floor.<p>

France showed Prussia a picture of a beautiful blonde woman who was shirtless and braless, just wearing a thong. "Does she float your boat? Ohonhon…"

"Guys, I think we're oversexed." Prussia blurted out.

"Si, of course we are." Spain chuckled. "What's you're point?" Spain shoved another churro in his mouth.

"Don't you think that's bad? I mean...we treat bodies like they're objects. I mean, Corinthians 7:8-9, 'Flee from sexual immortality. ...the sexual immoral person sins against their own body.'" Prussia quoted.

Spain paused his game. France closed his magazine. They both looked at him and simultaneously shouted, "You read the Bible!? And you remember quotes from it?!"

"Well...it's just that I've been talking to Father Vatican and all...well, that's beside the point. I'm not one of those crazy Catholics or anything, I'm just saying that I think we're all oversexed a bit. We judge the human body and treat it like a sexual object. People are so much more than that." Prussia crossed his arms sternly.

"Oh, is that something Vatican told you?" France mocked.

"France, Spain, you two are both the epitome of religious countries. Look at your pasts!" Prussia was getting angry now. They were mocking him for religion!

"The past is the past, Gilbert. Realize that." France sighed.

"I'm not saying I believe in any sort of God, I'm just saying that well...what if some sort of God exists? Then, according to some people, the three of us are going to hell. We're oversexed, we cheat, and we...well, we're not exactly completely heterosexual." Prussia shrugged.

"Don't start saying babbling about that 'God hates fags' shit to me!" Spain growled.

"I'm not saying that! You're putting words in my mouth! That's so unawesome!"

France sighed. "Hey, all countries have gone through their religious things. And keep in mind, Prussia used to be extremely religious to the point of not wanting to have sex at all. We have to respect and support Prussia's opinions. Just don't go saying that homosexuals are sinners and we'll be okay. You yourself did have sex with Italy."

Prussia suddenly began sobbing. "Gott, I had sex with Italy!"

France panicked. "Non, non, don't cry!"

"Prussia? Prussia, it's okay!" Spain seemed to beg for Prussia to stop crying.

"I'm awful, I'm awful, I'm awful! Sex with my brother's boyfriend! How low can I stoop?" Prussia sobbed hysterically.

France set a hand on Prussia's back. "Non, little hen, don't cry. We all make mistakes, right, Spain?"

"Si, si!"

"Nein, I really, really fucked up. I stooped to an all time low and I don't know what to do anymore. I had sex with my brother's boyfriend, then I beat up my brother's boyfriend!" Prussia covered his face with his hands. "What have I done?"

"You beat up Italy!?"

"Shut up, Spain, you're not helping the situation." France scolded, then turned back to Prussia. "Little hen… Shh…"

"I tried to look to religion for help but...I don't even know, it's not working! If Gott exists, he's a dick! I just... There's nothing I can do or say to rectify what I've done! I've fucked up, I've fucked up!" Prussia was practically hyperventilating, shaking and sobbing like a mad-man.

"Little hen...calm down. We're here for you."


	4. Danke, Gott

Prussia knew that Germany was out, so when the dogs started barking, he knew that Germany was coming home. Prussia looked out the window, and then he saw something that made him grin; There stood Germany and Japan chastely kissing. Prussia cracked the window slightly so that he could hear what they were saying

"Goodnight, Germany." Japan smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight. It vas so kind of you to take me out tonight. It's been veired vithout Italy around. I'm happy that he's out of my life, though. A man who cheats is a man not worth keeping."

_ I taught him that phrase when he was young. Oh, how he's obeyed my rules. That's adorable. _

Prussia grinned as he saw the two kiss once more. It was a short kiss, maybe two or three seconds, and it ended with a hug.

As soon as Germany walked into the house, Prussia grabbed his guitar and began playing Einsamkeit, trying to act typical.

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit _

_Einsamkeit_

_I want to be found_

"Prussia?" Prussia heard Germany's calm voice ask. Germany stood at Prussia's door, pink-cheeked.

"What do you want?" Prussia sighed. He was a pretty good actor as he tried his best to hide his ecstasy.

"Japan and I vent out on a date. I've liked him since Vorld Var II, but...now I really like him."

_Danke, Gott. Danke._

* * *

><p><strong>I know the last chapter was pretty short, but I didn't feel like it needed a glorified ending. Feedback is absolutely loved. Thanks so much. Bye bye~!<strong>


End file.
